MoonLightStar
by KeyshiaColeFan
Summary: This new girl comes and she is a vampire. its Kinda Like Twilight
1. The New Girl

Chapter1:_The new girl_

_"Hey whats up Linna!" Said Keyshannah"KeKe" Grace She was on the phone talikng to LinnaRae Mayson ("Linna" for short) about the new girl at school and what happend. "Hey, KeKe whats up?" "Shaonna Hampton!" "Are you taling 'bout that girl...new girl at school?" "Yeah." "Oh I didnt know her name was Shaonnah...Well what happend?" " Okay, At school at lunch,you know how everybody was at thier own table with their friends. Well she came over to sit with us Milia,Carry ,Kendra, so we didnt say anything but when she got there we saw how she was dresses not like the kids she hade a pink shirt blue jeans ,hair in a ponytail and orange flipflops. "Oh yeah I saw her." "She sat at the end of the table and I said "Hellow are you new?" She said um.....yes. And when she was going to leave she didnt eat anything on her plate and she says nothing to anyone. In room she sat at the back of the rom by herself and kept mumbling to herslef. Well I have to go to Piano practice Bye" "Peace out"_

_Next day at school I looked over and Nikkio. Hampto He looked at me i looked at hime and so on. He's been here for a long time and so have I but I just noticed how hansome he looks but I never seen his sister ,Shaonnah befor besides yesterday....I wonder what she said to him about me talking to her. Is that the reason he keeps looking over bell rung for 1st period. I walked in the class room. "KeKe!" yell Rachell Aloy "Um......what?"I said_

_"Did you know "the new girl" is in here......she sat in tha back of the calss." " She is in my science class too. She is always sitting in the back of any class I think....well in three of my classes." Well , have two classes with her...all in the back of the class." "Sit down class" Said Mrs. Wisker " Today we are having a test review on gravity befor or test sliped me a note and said:_**Did you know her brother is Nikko Hampton?**

_I wrote back yes. _

_After 1st period Linna came to my locker. "Sup?" Said Linna "Nothin much. While I was at luncch today I looked over and saw Nikko looking at me .....constantly." " Do you mean Nikko Hampton?" "Yeah." "His sister is.....um.....Shaonnah right?" "Yeah ." " Well I gottah Go to gym" On my way to gym Nikko came up to me. "Hey.....your Keyshannah,right?" "yeah" "So I heard you met my sister." "Iv never seen her here befor is she younger than you?" "Nope. Um......I have to go ...... check on something."_

_Chapter2: Wondering Eyes_

_Walking in to school I saw Nikko staring at me......still staring at me. I turned away and back again to see if he still was looking....there it goes again . The stare was like a cold hard stare waiting for something behind me to kill. I continued to go down the hall. As I was going to my Homeroom I saw him in there......is he following me ?He gave the teacher something and looked at me .....looked.....looked .....and went out the door and dropped somthing on the floor. I picked it up. The note says: Come site with me at lunch today. Need to talk to you.-Nikko Hampton. I walked in wondering what he was going to say to me. Was it "my sister thought you were being mean dont talk to her."The question i should ask is "why are you always staring at me?I waled to my seat. " Why was he lookin at you for a minuet ?" Asked Kendra Douglos. " i dont know. Every day at lunch or where ever I am i see him staring at me or looking and i would look away and look back to see if he had stopped but no and he dropped this note, it says that he needs to talk to me at lunch today." "Are you gonna go?" " I guess , maby it will make him stop staring at me ." Kendra laughed._

_I went in to the lunch room and got my food and went to my seat. I looked over to the table where he was and there was the cold,hard stare. He motioned his finger for me to come over. I waled over there with my tray and sat. " Why did you give me this note?" " I need to talk to you ." "Okay ,what is it ?" " My sister-" Keyshannah cut him off befor he could finish " i didnt see her to day" She said. " Yeah, I know. Um...she isnt like the most of yall ......well our whole family is diffrent form regular people . She told me that you tried to talk to her.. but she felt uncomftable . " Why. I wasnt tring to be mean." " Yeah I know with her condition she didnt feel like it was safe to talk to any body....yet" "Why? Because she was new?" " Well......Something like that. " Do you have any classes with her, Nikko?" " Yes. Language." " Does she sit in the back?" "Yes" " Why does she sit in the back. Where no one else is?" " She doesnt like to get to close to anybody. Right now." " Oh okay ..." " ....." " Why are you always staring at me?" " Cause you're beautiful." Suddenly the bell rang. I got up from the table and went to 6th period._

_" Hey, Keke!" said Linna " Hey whats up?" "I saw what happend at lunch today." "Yeah... and...." "Well what did he say?" "Its to long." "Iight" . After 6th period. I went to the bus. I saw Nikko at the back looking as I waled to the 5th seat. I sat down and I looked in the back to see if he was still looking. i saw Shaonnah. Sitting by he self. I thought I should go back there but what if she just runs away like last time.....might as well. " Hey .....um you left at lunch that day I was trying to talk to you but you flead." "Yeah im s-s-sorry" She studderd. I tried to say something back that maby she would respond to. " Did you just come here from another school?" " No"She answerd quickly. " I found out that Nikko is your brother. Hes been going here for a long time but yall are the same age right?" " Yes." "Iv never seen you so where did you vome from?" "Um.......I have to go.." She waled off the bus with Nikko.. _

_My stop finally came. "Hey is anyone home?" "Hello?" I yelled again. I went to my room and put up my books and went downstairs and turned on the computer to finish my paper. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" "Nikko!" " Oh......Okay". " Sup? How do you know where i live?" "Nevermind that." "Where is your sister from?" "Where we are all from...duh!" "Whatever." "Sit. Talk." "What is it?" "Um......" "Um..what?" "Shaonnah." "Yeah." "I need you to talk to her and try to help her uunderstand that its okay to be social and that yall are good people." "Okay,but why is she like this?" "Well it all started when she was about five. We went to a trip. And she got lost and this woman was trying to help her but she wouldnt let her so she ran. The woman caught her hand befor she got away and asked her her name she said "Okay my name is Shaonnah." " " She asked for her mothers name and she said NessaRose Hampton. She called it on the entercom and waited. The woman hade to leave to take care of something and would be right back. While she was gone this strange woman said she was her mother. But she wasnt and tried to take Shaonnah but she screamed and the woman took her in the restrooms and in there was her our mother and she got her back. That same day they noticed a scratch on her arm but didnt pay it anymind. So she has never been the same because-" His watched beeped. "I have to go.....I guess ill talk to you at lunch."_

_When he left i thought how he said "I guess ill talk to you at lunch". It didnt sound like a question, more like a demand. " Shaonnah! Are you here?" "Yes. Im here" "Hey sweetie. Hade a nice day at school?" Yes Amarie." Amarie is my twenty year old cousin who loves kids of any age. Wierdio._

_"I think imma go to bed." "Okay sweetie"_

_Chapter3:Flames_

_"__Guess whos here?" "Who" I said. "Micheal Kyle!" "Wow. Where is he out side with Ray." I walked down stairs and jumped into Micheal's arms. "Hey Keyshannah!" "Hi. I havent seen you since 5th grade. When did you get here?" "We'v been here for a minuet. Just havent been able to get away and see yall. Iv been at school and i see you." "Wow! Your hair has gotten long." "What do you think an Indian's hair is suppose to look like" Ray interuppted. "Well sorry we have to go. Its been short. See yall." "Bye" I gave him a big hug. He was warm and soft and his hair smelt like country air. I walked back in to get ready for school._

_"Keyshannah" Nikko called "Yes?" "Sit with me at lunch today there is more to the story if you would like to know . But Shaonnah is here today try to tal to her. "Iv tried to talk to her but she never has never real respond...to anything. She dosent eat, answer question in class." "I know just trya little more." "Fine" "Lewis?" "Yeah what it do?" "Ha. Do you know Nikko Hampton?" "Yeah. Why?" " His sister is Shaonnah Hampton." "REALLY ! She is FINE!" "You gross! Try to talk to her cause ......oh never mind i can see your in a daze. Bye."_


	2. Wondering Eyes

Chapter1:_The new girl_

_"Hey whats up Linna!" Said Keyshannah"KeKe" Grace She was on the phone talikng to LinnaRae Mayson ("Linna" for short) about the new girl at school and what happend. "Hey, KeKe whats up?" "Shaonna Hampton!" "Are you taling 'bout that girl...new girl at school?" "Yeah." "Oh I didnt know her name was Shaonnah...Well what happend?" " Okay, At school at lunch,you know how everybody was at thier own table with their friends. Well she came over to sit with us Milia,Carry ,Kendra, so we didnt say anything but when she got there we saw how she was dresses not like the kids she hade a pink shirt blue jeans ,hair in a ponytail and orange flipflops. "Oh yeah I saw her." "She sat at the end of the table and I said "Hellow are you new?" She said um.....yes. And when she was going to leave she didnt eat anything on her plate and she says nothing to anyone. In room she sat at the back of the rom by herself and kept mumbling to herslef. Well I have to go to Piano practice Bye" "Peace out"_

_Next day at school I looked over and Nikkio. Hampto He looked at me i looked at hime and so on. He's been here for a long time and so have I but I just noticed how hansome he looks but I never seen his sister ,Shaonnah befor besides yesterday....I wonder what she said to him about me talking to her. Is that the reason he keeps looking over bell rung for 1st period. I walked in the class room. "KeKe!" yell Rachell Aloy "Um......what?"I said_

_"Did you know "the new girl" is in here......she sat in tha back of the calss." " She is in my science class too. She is always sitting in the back of any class I think....well in three of my classes." Well , have two classes with her...all in the back of the class." "Sit down class" Said Mrs. Wisker " Today we are having a test review on gravity befor or test sliped me a note and said:_**Did you know her brother is Nikko Hampton?**

_I wrote back yes. _

_After 1st period Linna came to my locker. "Sup?" Said Linna "Nothin much. While I was at luncch today I looked over and saw Nikko looking at me .....constantly." " Do you mean Nikko Hampton?" "Yeah." "His sister is.....um.....Shaonnah right?" "Yeah ." " Well I gottah Go to gym" On my way to gym Nikko came up to me. "Hey.....your Keyshannah,right?" "yeah" "So I heard you met my sister." "Iv never seen her here befor is she younger than you?" "Nope. Um......I have to go ...... check on something."_

_Chapter2: Wondering Eyes_

_Walking in to school I saw Nikko staring at me......still staring at me. I turned away and back again to see if he still was looking....there it goes again . The stare was like a cold hard stare waiting for something behind me to kill. I continued to go down the hall. As I was going to my Homeroom I saw him in there......is he following me ?He gave the teacher something and looked at me .....looked.....looked .....and went out the door and dropped somthing on the floor. I picked it up. The note says: Come site with me at lunch today. Need to talk to you.-Nikko Hampton. I walked in wondering what he was going to say to me. Was it "my sister thought you were being mean dont talk to her."The question i should ask is "why are you always staring at me?I waled to my seat. " Why was he lookin at you for a minuet ?" Asked Kendra Douglos. " i dont know. Every day at lunch or where ever I am i see him staring at me or looking and i would look away and look back to see if he had stopped but no and he dropped this note, it says that he needs to talk to me at lunch today." "Are you gonna go?" " I guess , maby it will make him stop staring at me ." Kendra laughed._

_I went in to the lunch room and got my food and went to my seat. I looked over to the table where he was and there was the cold,hard stare. He motioned his finger for me to come over. I waled over there with my tray and sat. " Why did you give me this note?" " I need to talk to you ." "Okay ,what is it ?" " My sister-" Keyshannah cut him off befor he could finish " i didnt see her to day" She said. " Yeah, I know. Um...she isnt like the most of yall ......well our whole family is diffrent form regular people . She told me that you tried to talk to her.. but she felt uncomftable . " Why. I wasnt tring to be mean." " Yeah I know with her condition she didnt feel like it was safe to talk to any body....yet" "Why? Because she was new?" " Well......Something like that. " Do you have any classes with her, Nikko?" " Yes. Language." " Does she sit in the back?" "Yes" " Why does she sit in the back. Where no one else is?" " She doesnt like to get to close to anybody. Right now." " Oh okay ..." " ....." " Why are you always staring at me?" " Cause you're beautiful." Suddenly the bell rang. I got up from the table and went to 6th period._

_" Hey, Keke!" said Linna " Hey whats up?" "I saw what happend at lunch today." "Yeah... and...." "Well what did he say?" "Its to long." "Iight" . After 6th period. I went to the bus. I saw Nikko at the back looking as I waled to the 5th seat. I sat down and I looked in the back to see if he was still looking. i saw Shaonnah. Sitting by he self. I thought I should go back there but what if she just runs away like last time.....might as well. " Hey .....um you left at lunch that day I was trying to talk to you but you flead." "Yeah im s-s-sorry" She studderd. I tried to say something back that maby she would respond to. " Did you just come here from another school?" " No"She answerd quickly. " I found out that Nikko is your brother. Hes been going here for a long time but yall are the same age right?" " Yes." "Iv never seen you so where did you vome from?" "Um.......I have to go.." She waled off the bus with Nikko.. _

_My stop finally came. "Hey is anyone home?" "Hello?" I yelled again. I went to my room and put up my books and went downstairs and turned on the computer to finish my paper. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" "Nikko!" " Oh......Okay". " Sup? How do you know where i live?" "Nevermind that." "Where is your sister from?" "Where we are all from...duh!" "Whatever." "Sit. Talk." "What is it?" "Um......" "Um..what?" "Shaonnah." "Yeah." "I need you to talk to her and try to help her uunderstand that its okay to be social and that yall are good people." "Okay,but why is she like this?" "Well it all started when she was about five. We went to a trip. And she got lost and this woman was trying to help her but she wouldnt let her so she ran. The woman caught her hand befor she got away and asked her her name she said "Okay my name is Shaonnah." " " She asked for her mothers name and she said NessaRose Hampton. She called it on the entercom and waited. The woman hade to leave to take care of something and would be right back. While she was gone this strange woman said she was her mother. But she wasnt and tried to take Shaonnah but she screamed and the woman took her in the restrooms and in there was her our mother and she got her back. That same day they noticed a scratch on her arm but didnt pay it anymind. So she has never been the same because-" His watched beeped. "I have to go.....I guess ill talk to you at lunch."_

_When he left i thought how he said "I guess ill talk to you at lunch". It didnt sound like a question, more like a demand. " Shaonnah! Are you here?" "Yes. Im here" "Hey sweetie. Hade a nice day at school?" Yes Amarie." Amarie is my twenty year old cousin who loves kids of any age. Wierdio._

_"I think imma go to bed." "Okay sweetie"_

_Chapter3:Flames_

_"__Guess whos here?" "Who" I said. "Micheal Kyle!" "Wow. Where is he out side with Ray." I walked down stairs and jumped into Micheal's arms. "Hey Keyshannah!" "Hi. I havent seen you since 5th grade. When did you get here?" "We'v been here for a minuet. Just havent been able to get away and see yall. Iv been at school and i see you." "Wow! Your hair has gotten long." "What do you think an Indian's hair is suppose to look like" Ray interuppted. "Well sorry we have to go. Its been short. See yall." "Bye" I gave him a big hug. He was warm and soft and his hair smelt like country air. I walked back in to get ready for school._

_"Keyshannah" Nikko called "Yes?" "Sit with me at lunch today there is more to the story if you would like to know . But Shaonnah is here today try to tal to her. "Iv tried to talk to her but she never has never real respond...to anything. She dosent eat, answer question in class." "I know just trya little more." "Fine" "Lewis?" "Yeah what it do?" "Ha. Do you know Nikko Hampton?" "Yeah. Why?" " His sister is Shaonnah Hampton." "REALLY ! She is FINE!" "You gross! Try to talk to her cause ......oh never mind i can see your in a daze. Bye."_


	3. Flames

Chapter1:_The new girl_

_"Hey whats up Linna!" Said Keyshannah"KeKe" Grace She was on the phone talikng to LinnaRae Mayson ("Linna" for short) about the new girl at school and what happend. "Hey, KeKe whats up?" "Shaonna Hampton!" "Are you taling 'bout that girl...new girl at school?" "Yeah." "Oh I didnt know her name was Shaonnah...Well what happend?" " Okay, At school at lunch,you know how everybody was at thier own table with their friends. Well she came over to sit with us Milia,Carry ,Kendra, so we didnt say anything but when she got there we saw how she was dresses not like the kids she hade a pink shirt blue jeans ,hair in a ponytail and orange flipflops. "Oh yeah I saw her." "She sat at the end of the table and I said "Hellow are you new?" She said um.....yes. And when she was going to leave she didnt eat anything on her plate and she says nothing to anyone. In room she sat at the back of the rom by herself and kept mumbling to herslef. Well I have to go to Piano practice Bye" "Peace out"_

_Next day at school I looked over and Nikkio. Hampto He looked at me i looked at hime and so on. He's been here for a long time and so have I but I just noticed how hansome he looks but I never seen his sister ,Shaonnah befor besides yesterday....I wonder what she said to him about me talking to her. Is that the reason he keeps looking over bell rung for 1st period. I walked in the class room. "KeKe!" yell Rachell Aloy "Um......what?"I said_

_"Did you know "the new girl" is in here......she sat in tha back of the calss." " She is in my science class too. She is always sitting in the back of any class I think....well in three of my classes." Well , have two classes with her...all in the back of the class." "Sit down class" Said Mrs. Wisker " Today we are having a test review on gravity befor or test sliped me a note and said:_**Did you know her brother is Nikko Hampton?**

_I wrote back yes. _

_After 1st period Linna came to my locker. "Sup?" Said Linna "Nothin much. While I was at luncch today I looked over and saw Nikko looking at me .....constantly." " Do you mean Nikko Hampton?" "Yeah." "His sister is.....um.....Shaonnah right?" "Yeah ." " Well I gottah Go to gym" On my way to gym Nikko came up to me. "Hey.....your Keyshannah,right?" "yeah" "So I heard you met my sister." "Iv never seen her here befor is she younger than you?" "Nope. Um......I have to go ...... check on something."_

_Chapter2: Wondering Eyes_

_Walking in to school I saw Nikko staring at me......still staring at me. I turned away and back again to see if he still was looking....there it goes again . The stare was like a cold hard stare waiting for something behind me to kill. I continued to go down the hall. As I was going to my Homeroom I saw him in there......is he following me ?He gave the teacher something and looked at me .....looked.....looked .....and went out the door and dropped somthing on the floor. I picked it up. The note says: Come site with me at lunch today. Need to talk to you.-Nikko Hampton. I walked in wondering what he was going to say to me. Was it "my sister thought you were being mean dont talk to her."The question i should ask is "why are you always staring at me?I waled to my seat. " Why was he lookin at you for a minuet ?" Asked Kendra Douglos. " i dont know. Every day at lunch or where ever I am i see him staring at me or looking and i would look away and look back to see if he had stopped but no and he dropped this note, it says that he needs to talk to me at lunch today." "Are you gonna go?" " I guess , maby it will make him stop staring at me ." Kendra laughed._

_I went in to the lunch room and got my food and went to my seat. I looked over to the table where he was and there was the cold,hard stare. He motioned his finger for me to come over. I waled over there with my tray and sat. " Why did you give me this note?" " I need to talk to you ." "Okay ,what is it ?" " My sister-" Keyshannah cut him off befor he could finish " i didnt see her to day" She said. " Yeah, I know. Um...she isnt like the most of yall ......well our whole family is diffrent form regular people . She told me that you tried to talk to her.. but she felt uncomftable . " Why. I wasnt tring to be mean." " Yeah I know with her condition she didnt feel like it was safe to talk to any body....yet" "Why? Because she was new?" " Well......Something like that. " Do you have any classes with her, Nikko?" " Yes. Language." " Does she sit in the back?" "Yes" " Why does she sit in the back. Where no one else is?" " She doesnt like to get to close to anybody. Right now." " Oh okay ..." " ....." " Why are you always staring at me?" " Cause you're beautiful." Suddenly the bell rang. I got up from the table and went to 6th period._

_" Hey, Keke!" said Linna " Hey whats up?" "I saw what happend at lunch today." "Yeah... and...." "Well what did he say?" "Its to long." "Iight" . After 6th period. I went to the bus. I saw Nikko at the back looking as I waled to the 5th seat. I sat down and I looked in the back to see if he was still looking. i saw Shaonnah. Sitting by he self. I thought I should go back there but what if she just runs away like last time.....might as well. " Hey .....um you left at lunch that day I was trying to talk to you but you flead." "Yeah im s-s-sorry" She studderd. I tried to say something back that maby she would respond to. " Did you just come here from another school?" " No"She answerd quickly. " I found out that Nikko is your brother. Hes been going here for a long time but yall are the same age right?" " Yes." "Iv never seen you so where did you vome from?" "Um.......I have to go.." She waled off the bus with Nikko.. _

_My stop finally came. "Hey is anyone home?" "Hello?" I yelled again. I went to my room and put up my books and went downstairs and turned on the computer to finish my paper. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" "Nikko!" " Oh......Okay". " Sup? How do you know where i live?" "Nevermind that." "Where is your sister from?" "Where we are all from...duh!" "Whatever." "Sit. Talk." "What is it?" "Um......" "Um..what?" "Shaonnah." "Yeah." "I need you to talk to her and try to help her uunderstand that its okay to be social and that yall are good people." "Okay,but why is she like this?" "Well it all started when she was about five. We went to a trip. And she got lost and this woman was trying to help her but she wouldnt let her so she ran. The woman caught her hand befor she got away and asked her her name she said "Okay my name is Shaonnah." " " She asked for her mothers name and she said NessaRose Hampton. She called it on the entercom and waited. The woman hade to leave to take care of something and would be right back. While she was gone this strange woman said she was her mother. But she wasnt and tried to take Shaonnah but she screamed and the woman took her in the restrooms and in there was her our mother and she got her back. That same day they noticed a scratch on her arm but didnt pay it anymind. So she has never been the same because-" His watched beeped. "I have to go.....I guess ill talk to you at lunch."_

_When he left i thought how he said "I guess ill talk to you at lunch". It didnt sound like a question, more like a demand. " Shaonnah! Are you here?" "Yes. Im here" "Hey sweetie. Hade a nice day at school?" Yes Amarie." Amarie is my twenty year old cousin who loves kids of any age. Wierdio._

_"I think imma go to bed." "Okay sweetie"_

_Chapter3:Flames_

_"__Guess whos here?" "Who" I said. "Micheal Kyle!" "Wow. Where is he out side with Ray." I walked down stairs and jumped into Micheal's arms. "Hey Keyshannah!" "Hi. I havent seen you since 5th grade. When did you get here?" "We'v been here for a minuet. Just havent been able to get away and see yall. Iv been at school and i see you." "Wow! Your hair has gotten long." "What do you think an Indian's hair is suppose to look like" Ray interuppted. "Well sorry we have to go. Its been short. See yall." "Bye" I gave him a big hug. He was warm and soft and his hair smelt like country air. I walked back in to get ready for school._

_"Keyshannah" Nikko called "Yes?" "Sit with me at lunch today there is more to the story if you would like to know . But Shaonnah is here today try to tal to her. "Iv tried to talk to her but she never has never real respond...to anything. She dosent eat, answer question in class." "I know just trya little more." "Fine" "Lewis?" "Yeah what it do?" "Ha. Do you know Nikko Hampton?" "Yeah. Why?" " His sister is Shaonnah Hampton." "REALLY ! She is FINE!" "You gross! Try to talk to her cause ......oh never mind i can see your in a daze. Bye."_


End file.
